


Thank you, Langa.

by Smooksmook123



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Cute Hasegawa Langa, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Parental Cherry and Joe, Sad Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooksmook123/pseuds/Smooksmook123
Summary: Reki has been acting strange and leaving in the middle of races or at the end of races at night. Langa is worried and his friends try to investigate.TW: Childe abuse
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 162





	Thank you, Langa.

Langa had just finished a race, looking around for Reki. 

“Hey, Joe, where did Reki go?” Langa asked worried for Reki’s safety. “Oh he said he needed to go, sorry I can’t add any details that’s all he told me” Langa nods and runs out of ‘S’ to find Reki, sadly he failed to find Reki. The blue haired boy decided to ask where he went at school.

Unfortunately the next day, Reki did not show up. Langa was growing even more worried, he was texting Reki to make sure he’s okay but he hasn’t read any of his messages. 

Langa: Hey Reki, can we meet up at the skate park?

To his surprise Reki replied

Reki: Now?

Langa: Yeah! If you want to of course.

Reki: be there in a bit

Langa runs to the skatepark, though he was relieved that Reki replied.  
As the blue haired boy stopped at the park he got some drinks for him and Reki.  
Soon enough Reki came, though Langa noticed he seemed more out of it then usual.

“Hey Langa!” Reki smiled. “Ah, hello Reki!” The red boy plopped next to the blue one, taking the second drink from the other boys hand. 

A moment of silence laid upon them as the breeze gently caressed their hair.

“So where did you go yesterday?” Langa asked as Reki stayed silent for a moment  
“My mum called asking where was I, so I had to go back home, haha! She worries to much...” Langa believed him as they talked for a bit and finally said goodbyes.

After that he went home more and more recently, coming up with excuse after excuse.  
Langa was getting more worried everyday so he decided to tell his other skater friends about it.

As Reki said his “reason” for leaving, Langa tried stopping him, though ultimately being cut off by Joe  
“Bye Reki! We’ll see you tomorrow!” Joe gave a big wave as Reki left.

“What are you doing?” Langa asked “well we’ve noticed Reki’s weird behaviour to so, we’re going to investigate! Let’s go”  
“Idiot gorilla, with your ass with us he’ll probably spot us.” Cherry commented, Joe’s eye twitched but decided to take the sly comment anyways.

Miya, Cherry, Joe. Shadow and I sneaked around where Reki was heading which was his house. 

—————

Reki walks inside his house as he greeted the man near the door. 

“Where have you been going brat.” His tone was intimidating with a hint of alcohol. 

————-

The crew were right outside the door trying to listen in. 

“I...I was out doing errands, I’m sorry.” 

There was a moment of silence 

Langa immediately went up to break down the door to get Reki, as Cherry grabbed everyone to keep them from breaking in. 

“Errands, huh? Tch. You got some nerve.” 

“I’m sor-“ 

A muffled thud hit the ground as Langa busted through the door. 

Reki was on the ground with a bruise on his face and a bloody nose, “h-huh? Langa? Cherry? Jo-“ 

“Tch, are these your friends?” The man with a tall stature asked tossing a cigarette towards him as Cherry grabbed it mid air, veins popping out of his hand.

“Listen here old man-“ Joe grabbed his shoulder signalling that we should leave immediately, Cherry nodded  
“Let’s get out of here Reki” Before Reki could protest Langa lifted him off the ground and leaving the area and putting him in the car to go to Cherry’s place. 

In the car ride Miya was cleaning the blood that was coming out of his nose while Shadow was driving.

Langa looked at him, worried for his safety.

They finally arrive at the pink haired man’s place, traditional as always. 

Reki was going to protest about staying here but Cherry gave him a steely parental glare, shutting Reki up immediately.

He sits down with everyone while Cherry makes tea.

“Reki...we’ll have to ask some personal questions, if that’s all right with you of course?” 

Reki stays silent for a moment 

“...yeah..okay” Miya and Shadow stay quiet, not knowing how to react to the situation.

Cherry sits down, opening his eyes to stare straight at Reki. “First, who was that if you don’t mind us asking” Joe asked, Reki fiddling with his fingers from anxiousness.  
“That....he...is my dad” Cherry’s eyebrows furrow as everyone looks worried from that answer.

Langa clenches his fists.

“Have you tried contacting authorities about this?” Miya speaks up, clearly worried for Reki. 

“No. My dad...mostly steals money from my mum or me, plus he has lots of cash from his job so, he would use that to get a good lawyer probably...” 

“Does your mum know about this?” Cherry asked in a concerned tone.  
“Yes, but she tries her best to take care of me! But my dad normally comes into our house anyways but my mum doesn’t know about him coming at night time to...beat me.” Reki sweats a bit, clearly nervous from the questions. Langa holds Reki’s hand, reassuring him that everything will be alright.

“Okay, I won’t probe you anymore, tell me where your injuries are and I’ll treat them.” Cherry asked as Reki protests “Ah, no no it’s fine! I can-!” Cherry glares at him with more parental energy. Reki sighs and takes off his shirt. Langa turns away trying his best not to flush out of embarrassment, but the only thing he feels is rage seeing the amount of big bruises on Reki’s torso.

“Langa, I’ll let you treat Reki. The first aid kit is upstairs on the left. Use the room right across from the first aid kit as both of your rooms.” Langa nods signalling to Reki that Langa will carry him “Ah, no it’s fine Langa. You already carried me before I can- Ah!” Langa with determination carries Reki as the red haired boy flushes in embarrassment, they both head upstairs as Miya and Shadow had to leave.

Leaving Joe and Cherry by themselves 

“So what should we do Kaoru?” Joe asks, sipping the tea on the table. “Well what we can do is hire investigation into this. No matter what I’m getting that man into jail.” As calm as Cherry seems on the outside on the inside he wanted to beat Reki’s dad up. 

“Honestly, having a burden so young...” Joe takes a deep breath, “I’ll be staying here to if that’s alright!”  
“I’m sorry but there’s no room for a big gorilla head like you. Get out.”  
“Oh I’ll show you gorilla head in a minute” Cherry and Joe bump heads in annoyance as Joe runs upstairs and Cherry removes him by force. 

—————-

Langa is treating Reki’s bruises and such as the boy winces in pain.

“Reki...”  
“Hm?” Reki looks down at the blue haired boy  
“I’m not sure if this is a selfish request or not...”  
“Just spit it out! I’m sure it will be fine”  
Langa nods “uh, if you ever need to go to someone for help you could always rely on me or the others...we’re here for you if you need support. So...” 

It goes silent for a moment, Reki feels his heart ache from that sentence, like a reassurance that everything will be alright. Tears start to well up in Reki’s face

“Eh?! Reki? Sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry-“ as Reki gives Langa a tight embrace.

“Thank you Langa.”


End file.
